CH Postal Company
is a postal company founded after the war, located in Leiden. The company was founded by Claudia Hodgins, who also serves as its president. Those who work here either work with the occupation of Auto Memories Doll, postmen, or receptionists. The company is also affiliated with the Auto Memories Doll Training School, which is a "school" for women who want to become Dolls. History After the war, there were many people who needed to send letters but couldn't write. Since the government's postal service doesn't address these needs, Hodgins thought it would be a great opportunity to create such a company that does fulfill them, and so he founded CH Postal Company. He bought a big, old, three story house to serve as the company's headquarters and had it renovated a bit. Eventually, more people began working at the company and despite being fairly new, the company has many employees and is quite well-known around the country and even beyond its borders.Episode 1 Locations CHPC First floor.png|The first floor CHPC Second floor.png|The second floor First floor The first floor is the postal reception, where the receptionist work. It is here the clients come with their written letters to have them sent to their specified destination. Second floor The second floor houses the office and the writing department. This department writes letters at the request from the clients and sort letters in specific shelves. There are also several offices where the employees work. It is here where the economy, money, and budget is taken care of and discussed. Rooms on the second floor include: *The breakroom. *Writing room (for Dolls) *Letter sorting room Third floor On the spire of the third floor is the president’s residence. Closing Day Once a month, all transactions, reports related to them, invoices, proofs of payment, and everything else involving the operation of CH Postal Company are cleared up. It is stated to be rather troublesome, as the closing work is added to the employees' regular work.Volume 2, Chapter 5 Occupations *Auto Memories Doll - The writers, mostly women, who are tasked to write letters. They process everything said by their client, and then formulate the client's words into their own and make a good letter. The letters are about communicating someone's feelings, and an optimal Doll must be able to decipher the person true feelings and express it in the paper.Episode 3 *Postmen - The postmen are tasked to sort the letters in shelves and, after the letters are ready for delivery, deliver the letters to the place the client requested for. They usually transport the letters via bikes or motorbikes. *Receptionists - The receptionist works on the first floor. They make the letter ready for delivery and also informs the clients approximately how many days it will take to deliver the letter. Known Employees *Claudia Hodgins (President) *Lux Sibyl (Secretary) *Violet Evergarden (Auto Memories Doll) *Cattleya Baudelaire (Auto Memories Doll) *Erica Brown (Auto Memories Doll) *Iris Cannary (Auto Memories Doll) *Benedict Blue (Postman) *Roland (Postman) *Nerine (Receptionist) *Lilian (Receptionist) References Navigation Category:Terminologies Category:Locations